


SHEER ASS ATTACK

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Explosions, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kira notices that the King of Heroes has surprisingly nice hands... Things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fucking sorry.

"Killer Queen," Kira says, voice steady and quiet as he looks Gilgamesh over, "Has the ability to turn whatever it touches into a bomb." As he talks, his stand manifests behind him, staring at Gilgamesh intently, before - lashing out with its arm. It taps Gilgamesh's armor, and draws back, clenching its fist. It brings down its thumb and detonates the bomb.

Gilgamesh's armor lights up before shattering once it detonates, shards of gold flying across the room. As the smoke clears, Gilgamesh does not falter, standing proudly, arms crossed, his entire perfectly sculpted physique on display to Kira, along with his massive, throbbing manhood. An oversized golden piercing dangles from his cock, between his legs, glistening in the moonlight. "Fuahaha! I respect your enthusiasm, Kira! For that, I shall forgive you for the destruction of my armor!" He looks over at Kira, grinning, having lost none of his composure. But soon, even that would fall apart, just like his priceless golden armor.

Kira spends a few moments admiring the view - running his eyes over Gilgamesh's chiseled abs, his red tattoos, and his powerful hands. Then, he draws back, Killer Queen following his movements and extending its left hand, and shouts, "SHEER HEART ATTACK!" The small, mobile tank stand flies forwards, shouting  _'LOOK OVER HERE!'_ and flies straight into Gilgamesh's unprotected shaft.

The King of Heroes squeals in pain, falling to his knees, as Sheer Heart Attack slowly backs up over his dick, snagging its treads on his piercing. Gilgamesh makes a small, undignified sound, as Sheer Heart Attack struggles to drive off his dick with tearing off his piercing. It manages it, eventually, driving off the tip of Gilgamesh's dick and onto the ground, leaving a series of black treadmarks everywhere it went. It turns around, and drives up Gilgamesh's leg, over his thigh, and onto his back. Then, it drives downwards, towards his ass.

Gilgamesh makes a shrieking sound as Sheer Heart Attack begins to struggle to drive into his ass. "Hm," Kira says, stroking his chin. "It seems like Sheer Heart Attack is having some trouble -- Killer Queen." His stand moves forwards, gliding behind Gilgamesh and rearing back its left hand. Before Gilgamesh can say anything, it shoots its fist forwards, striking the back of Sheer Heart Attack, and propelling it deep into Gilgamesh's ass. There's another, muffled,  _"LOOK OVER HERE!"_ from inside, as Sheer Heart Attack struggles to move around within Gilgamesh's tight, virginal ass. Gilgamesh falls forwards, trembling and shaking with every motion.

Kira raises his foot and stomps down on his head, driving his face into the ground, and grinds down on the heel. "I just want to have a quiet life," he muses, "So you should be quiet, too." He draws his foot away, and looks down at the writhing Gilgamesh. The King of Heroes has rolled onto his back, revealing his throbbing, treadmark covered dick. "Killer Queen," Kira says, again, pointing at Gilgamesh's dick. The stand needs no further direction, moving forwards and stomping down on it with a foot. Gilgamesh writhes underneath it.

Killer Queen slowly leans down, pulling its foot off of Gilgamesh's abused dick, before wrapping its right hand around his shaft. It rubs its thumb over his exposed glans, before raising it to hook underneath his piercing. "Anything Killer Queen touches turns into a bomb," Kira repeats, staring Gilgamesh dead in the eyes. As he speaks, Killer Queen pulls its hands down, over his cock and balls, before brushing against his gaping anus with its left hand. "Anything, King of Heroes." Sheer Heart Attack stops its rumbling as Killer Queen shoves its hand deep inside him, grabbing a hold of Sheer Heart Attack and reclaiming it. It pulls its hand out, before disappearing, as Kira steps forwards, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor around his ankles.

"Killer Queen has no genitalia," Kira mutters, almost to himself, "So I will have to do this myself." He presses his foot against Gilgamesh's side, rolling him over onto his back. He then proceeds to grab ahold of Gilgamesh's hips. Killer Queen appears once again, holding a container of lube, which it squirts onto Kira's cock. It spreads it over his shaft, before disappearing again, allowing Kira to thrust into Gilgamesh's sore ass. Gilgamesh makes a small whimpering sound, as Kira draws back his hips and starts pounding away. Gilgamesh wasn't that tight, not anymore - Sheer Heart Attack and Killer Queen had made sure of that.

Kira makes himself comfortable, reaching forwards to pull on Gilgamesh's wrist, bringing his arm closer to his face. He leans forwards, brushing his lips over the back of Gilgamesh's hand, before extending his tongue and dragging it over the soft, flawless skin. He takes his time - his movements are slow, almost leisurely, at first, but, as time passes, he feels the need building up inside him, an intense, burning, blind passion. As the pleasure builds up inside him, Killer Queen materializes behind him once more, looking over at Gilgamesh's shaking, trembling back. Then...

"Killer Queen has touched your prostate," he says, voice steady, "And turned it into a bomb." Killer Queen moves behind him, a blur of motion as it raises its thumb to set off the bomb. "Killer Queen... primary bomb... NOW!"

As soon as Killer Queen brings down its thumb, Gilgamesh's prostate explodes. The explosion is small enough that it does no real damage to anything else, though it ripples across the tip of Kira's dick, sending pleasure coursing through his system, as he cums right into Gilgamesh's ass. The King of Heroes can only squeal in pain and pleasure as he himself comes to his shameful orgasm. He shoots ropes of cum onto the floor beneath him as Kira slowly regains his breath. Gilgamesh's cum is stained red with blood, from his abused, destroyed prostate, and Kira pulls out from his ass, wiping his dick off on Gilgamesh's hand.

Kira pulls his pants back up, smooths down his hair, and looks down at the naked, trembling Gilgamesh. As he buckles his belt, he chews on his lip, deliberating on what to do next...


End file.
